


Spies

by jessthesohodoll



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 21:09:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessthesohodoll/pseuds/jessthesohodoll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being held in the "real shield" ship, Lance have nothing to do</p>
<p>maybe he could use this time with finally telling to bobbi everything he thinks about her</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spies

_And the spies comes out of the water_

_And you feel so bad 'cause you know_

_And the spies came out of every corner_

_But you can’t touch them no,_

_Cause they are just spies_

 

That room was dark and lonely, not that he expected much better anyway. He was a prisoner on that ship, he was the enemy. And for him, the enemy had for the umpteenth time Bobbi’s angelic face.

The truth is that Lance had already lost count of how many times Bobbi, his ex-wife, a person with whom he had shared good times and bad ones, had put him in this situations.

Disappointed, humiliated, and it was always the fault of the same woman. That same woman who he had been so stupid  to marry. The same woman who he would never stopped loving, in spite of everything.

Lies, lies always lies. Bobbi was the only thing that would never change. Every time she just managed to make him fall for her again, she stabbed him behind his back, and he will always be so foolish to fall for it, always.

But Lance was stubborn. His mother always said you not learn anything, at least until you banging your head against it.

He  had to be a basket case by now. He will never learn when it comes to Bobbi.

A damn hell in high heels. She has enough to shake a little her blond curls that he loved so much, slamming her long lashes and he was again at her feet.

How she could do it was still a mystery to him.

There were also good times, though. Lance had to admit it after all. Times when he had seriously thought of being able to spend the rest of his life with her.

The door opened slightly, without even being awarded by Lance. As the beam of hateful sun that wakes you up in the morning, passing by mocking the blinds.

Bobbi was hideously perfect.

"Your lunch” she said with a slight smile.

That was the bad thing about Bobbi. Despite betrayed him again and again, Lance couldn’t help it but he wanted to kiss her, be with her, hold her in his arms, the faint smell of her in his nose.

She was just a demonic beast.

"I'm not hungry" said Lance, without even looking at it.

A flat steak and baked potatoes. Certainly not the meal of a prisoner.

"Come on" said Bobbi sitting in front of him "You have always liked my cooking"

"Let's say I have always made me like it" said Lance "Idaho use to cook better"

"I see that the practice is always the same" said Bobbi “First the silence treatment , then the inappropriate criticism, and finally we get to scream. You're always so predictable "

"What do you want from me?" Shouted Lance "What me to join you as well, as if nothing happened?"

"No" said Bobbi calm "Whether you want to join us or not is a decision that is entirely up to you"

"Well, I know that I made a promise to Coulson and I intend to keep it" said Lance.

"Wow, Lance Hunter loyal to someone" Bobbi said with a grin, "It’s so not like you"

"I do not think that you are in position to preach, Barbara" Lance remarried.

"I do not expect you to understand" said Bobbi, looking into his eyes "I just want you to hear what Gonzales has to say"

"No Bobbi" Lance said, "I don’t want to hear anything."

The two stared at each other with  gloomy looks for long minutes.

"You know what?" said Lance, "I really thought you were changed for a moment"

"All this things has nothing to do with us" said Bobbi.

"Oh, you can’t imagine how much it does" Lance said, "This is only the latest in a long list of betrayals. And you've never even cheated with a man, as a normal wife, as far as I know. No, always your damn job. "

"This has nothing to do with us," repeated calmly Bobbi.

"Do you think so?" asked incredulously Lance.

"Yes" said Bobbi "Coulson wasn’t the right man for this task. Who knows what he is hiding Lance. Gonzeles has a lot more experience, and I trust him. "

"But I do trust Coulson" Lance said, "and I don’t trust you"

"It's something I had to do Lance" Bobbi said "What happened between us is not part of it"

"It is instead" Lance replied "I have loved you Bobbi. You can’t even imagine how much I did. And despite everything I'd take a fight alone because I still love you. "

"My feelings were and have always been true" said Bobbi.

"And now tell me how can I believe you" shouted Lance.

Lance expected that Bobbi would be angry, that she began to scream, as she had always done. But one single tear fell down on her cheek.

Lance could count the times he had seen her crying on the fingers of one hand, including when he asked her to marry him.

And it always hurts like a dam punch.

"I loved you too, Lance" Bobbi said, wiping her cheek with the back of her hand "And I still love you, for what it's worth. Just know that I know for sure I let you down again, and this thing will always continue to break my heart. Just know that I have never loved anyone like I love you "

"Bob?" Asked Mack, appearing in the doorway "Gonzales is looking for you. I'll keep company to Lance, if you want "

"I don’t think he wants our company, Mack" Bobbi said, sadly.

The door closed behind them, leaving Lance again alone with his thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> It was so much that I programmed a whole os for Huntingbird. I never imagined I would write an angst. I can’t even do it for Skyeward, which are 2901238490 times more of their angst. Bobbi is my baby girl, there is little to do. But I twisted a little my nose when she did that sermon to Grant in the 2x22. As I always say, Grant fought for another team, for the enemy, and he had his pain. Bobbi has schemed behind them, with a "part" of the same different SHIELD, and gave the command of the base along with Gonzeles, leaving Coulson in the corner. In my say, Bobbi’s one has been tremendous as much as Ward. In short, at least Ward had betrayed them to the enemy, Bobbi betrayed him for another part of the team because they didn’t believed in Coulson and tried to sabotage him. Maybe it's almost worse. Tell me what you think. jess


End file.
